EL ORIGEN DE LOS TITANES
by luisaugusto.zamudioescudero
Summary: Segundo Spin-off y secuela directa de LA LUZ DE DESTRUCCIÓN "Ustedes no fueron los primeros jóvenes titanes" Lo que la madre de Raven, Arella, ha revelado a los héroes los ha dejado impactados. Sean testigos de la historia jamas contada. El primer equipo de jóvenes titanes...formado por sus padres: Arella/Angela Roth, John Grayson, Silas Stone, Mark Logan, Myrand r y Luand r
1. Chapter 1

**ANTERIORMENTE EN LOS JOVENES TITANES LA LUZ DE DESTRUCCION...**

RV: Madre ¿Qué quieres decir?

ARELLA: Lo que quiero decir es que...USTEDES NO FUERON LOS PRIMEROS JOVENES TITANES.

Los titanes no creían lo que la madre de Raven acababa de revelar: Antes de ellos hubo otros. ¿Quiénes?

**EL ORIGEN DE LOS TITANES**

Capítulo 1

Los titanes trataban de procesar esa información. Todo el tiempo creyeron que eran los primeros jóvenes héroes, pero otros chicos fueron los primeros.

RB: Por favor Sr. Arella ¿Podría explicarlo? ¿Cómo que no somos los primeros jóvenes titanes?

ARELLA: Antes de ustedes, había un grupo formado por chicos que ni siquiera querían estar involucrados en esa clase de asuntos. Diferente a su situación, Dick.

RB: Nuestros nombres. El de Star, Cybrog, Chico Bestia y el mío. ¿Cómo los sabe? 

ARELLA: Porque así fue como sus padres los llamaron.

Se quedaron helados. Incluso Raven y Terra.

CB: ¿Conoció a nuestros padres?

ARELLA: Sus padres y yo éramos los jóvenes titanes originales.

TITANES: ¡¿QUÉ?!

RV: Madre ¿De qué estás hablando? Tú me contaste que te habías unido a la secta de Trigon. Azar te recibió y viviste aquí desde entonces.

ARELLA: Esa parte de mi vida era cuando tenía 19 años de edad, hija mía. La primera parte era otra etapa que deseaba olvidar. Cuando tenía 15 años, la edad de ustedes.

RV: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

ARELLA: Porque no creía que tus amigos, eran los hijos de mis antiguos compañeros.

RB: ¿Nuestros padres se conocían?

ARELLA: Al principio fue un accidente nuestro encuentro. No nos llevábamos bien, pero aprendimos a trabajar juntos.

ST: Oh por favor Sra. Arella cuéntenos las aventuras de nuestros padres como héroes.

Robin, Chico Bestia, Cyborg y Starfire estaban ansiosos. Extrañaban a sus padres, sentían un vacío debido a sus decesos. También se sentían un poco tristes por no saber esa etapa de la vida de ellos.

ARELLA: Chicos. Nosotros no tuvimos aventuras como ustedes. No salvábamos al mundo todos los días. Fue solo una vez, en un momento de necesidad. Después de eso nos separamos y nunca supe de ellos, hasta ahora con ustedes, sus hijos.

Los titanes no entendían por qué sus padres se separaron después de haber salvado al mundo una vez.

CB: ¿Puede contárnoslo?

Arella se sentía incomoda por eso. Tal vez nunca debió decirles eso, pero con el comunicador que descubrieron tenía que hacerlo. A pesar de haberse prometido que no revelaria esa primera parte de su vida.

RV: Madre...si no quieres, no tienes que...

ARELLA: No hija. Tus amigos tienes razón. Deben saber el origen de su equipo.

Los titanes se sentaron en los sofás, prestaron mucha atención a lo que Arella iba a relatar. Ella cogió su comunicador antiguo y se sentó en una silla.

ARELLA: Empezó...Hace 20 años...

**¿QUÉ TAL? LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL SPIN OFF, ARELLA REVELARÁ TODO. LOS TRANSPORTARÉ, LECTORES, A UNA EPOCA UN TANTO DIFERENTE. CON LOS PADRES COMO PROTAGONISTA. CON SU PRIMERA Y UNICA MISION DE SALVAR AL MUNDO. HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

**HACE 20 AÑOS...**

**Gotham City**

En las horribles calles de Gotham City, se encontraba caminando una chica de pelo morado que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Estaba regresando de la escuela. Cargaba sus libros y daba gracias que aún era de día.

**ANGELA POV**

Me llamó Ángela Roth, tengo 15 años, vivó en Gotham City. Conocida como una de las ciudades con más crímenes en el mundo. La verdad no sé por qué mis padres y yo continuamos aquí. Oh verdad...mi padre es un ebrio y mi madre una fanática religiosa. No los soporto. A veces me dan ganas de irme de aquí y nunca regresar. Como quisiera algo diferente. A parte de guardarme mis penas. Me gusta un poco la idea que exista la magia y la hechicería. Mi madre no la aprobaría y a mi padre le importaría un bledo. Por eso, desahogo mis penas en este centro de ocultismo.

**FIN DEL POV**

Ángela entró a la tiendo y vio varios libros de brujería y cosas extrañas que le fascinaban. En eso un hombre con barba larga le atendió.

HOMBRE: Hola Ángela.

ANGELA: Hola Ser. Wilki.

SR. WILKI: ¿Trajiste el libro que te preste?

ANGELA: Si. Aquí esta.

Ángela le entrego un libro que decía: HISTORIA DE LA BRUJERÍA.

SR WIKI: ¿Debió gustarte?

ANGELA: Lo amé. No dejaba de leerlo en el recreo. ¿Tiene algo nuevo?

SR. WILKI: Si. Este libro: LAS LEYENDAS MAGICAS: HECHIZOS SAGRADOS Y PROFANOS.

El Sr. Wilki le entrego el libro y ella le dio el dinero para alquilarlo.

SR WILKI: No. Consérvalo.

ANGELA: ¿Seguro?

SR. WILKI: Si. Eres mi clienta número 1. Además fue tu cumpleaños ayer, debía darte algo. Pero seguro tus padres te dieron algo mejor.

ANGELA: Ahhh...sí.

Sus padres se olvidaron de su cumpleaños por 4ta vez. Lo celebró sola, pero sus amigas, que solo tenía 2, le hicieron un pastel de waffles como le gusta.

ANGELA: Gracias Sr. Wilki.

SR. WILKI: No hay por qué-miró su reloj-Tengo que irme. Tengo que ir al departamento de policía. Un nuevo oficial llamado Gordon quiere verme.

ANGELA: Adiós Sr. Wilki.

SR. WILKI: Adiós Ángela.

Ángela se fue de la tienda y continuó en dirección hacia su casa. Tenía que apresurarse antes que oscureciera. Gotham no era segura en el día y era peor en la noche.

**Star City**

En la secundaria de Star City, se encontraba un adolescente rubio en uno de los laboratorios de biología.

**MARK POV**

Mi nombre es Mark Logan, tengo 15 años y vivo en Star City. Estudio de la secundaria de la ciudad. Me gusta leer comics y jugar videojuegos. Sin embargo, me fascina la ciencia de la biología. Desde de pequeño me han gustado los animales, lo que hacen es asombroso. Eso me ha ayudado a sacar las notas más altas en el campo de la biología animal. Muchos me han apodado como "el chico bestia", pero no le tomó importancia. Ahora estoy viendo las células de un humano y la de varios animales. En el futuro seré un famoso biólogo, lo doy por seguro.

**FIN DEL POV**

Mark se distrajo porque afuera del laboratorio vio a unas alumnas pasar, una de ellas vio a Mark y le sonrió. Él no le despegó la vista a una de ellas, pareció un tonto cuando la miraba.

**MARK POV **

Esa chica de ojos azules y cabello marrón es hermosa. Se llama Marie, es una de mis compañeras de clase. Me ha gustado desde el primer grado. Ella es una de las chicas más populares de la secundaria. Además de ser porrista y todo eso, es brillante. La segunda mejor, claro que yo soy el primero. Es amable, tranquila y siempre busca el bien de todos. Ella me conoce de hace tiempo, hemos hablado en varias ocasiones y nos llevamos bien. Tenemos casi los mismos gustos...Ojala le diría lo que siento.

**FIN DEL POV**

MARK (suspirando): Marie...

Se cayó por estar distraído. Bajo de sus nubes y volvió a concentrarse en su proyecto.

**WASHINGTON D.C**

Un joven afroamericano se encontraba en una de sus clases en la universidad.

**SILAS POV**

Mi nombre es Silas Stone, tengo 17 años y estudio en la Universidad de Washington. Mi carrera se basa en las ciencias aplicadas y el uso de las tecnologías. Me gradué en la secundaria como uno de los mejores matemáticos y físicos, obtendré mi diploma y actualmente seré pasante en una de las sedes de Industrias Wayne. Por ahora no tengo novia, pero estoy en planes con mi amiga de la infancia Elinore. Soy un poco cauteloso y discreto, pero también me gusta divertirme aunque no parezca.

**FIN DEL POV**

PROFESOR: Muy bien. Habrán sus libros en la página 253. Capitulo XXX: Aleaciones y prótesis cibernéticas.

SILAS: Mi tema favorito.

Silas no despegó de le explicación y del libro,

**Blüdhaven**

Un chico de pelo negro se encontraba praticando acrobacias en una de la tiendas del Circo Internacional de Haly.

**JOHN POV**

Mi nombre es John Grayson, tengo 15 años y soy uno de los acróbatas más jóvenes del circo de Haly, junto con mi hermano Rick. Él es unos 3 años mayor que yo, pero nos llevamos bien. Actualmente sale con una chica, que era campeona gimnastica llamada Karla. Me agrada y es buena gente.

**FIN POV**

HALY: Buenas maniobras John.

JOHN: Gracias Sr. Haly.

John vio a una figura atrás de él.

JOHN: Ehh..Sr. Haly...

HALY: Oh claro. Pasa, no tengas miedo.

De la sombras salió una chica de la misma edad que él con cabello negro y largo. Tenía puesta una ropa de gimnasia artística. Cuando John la vio no le despegaba la mirada sus ojos marrones.

HALY: John, ella es Mary. Será tu nueva compañera en acrobacias. Es nueva en la familia, sus padres fallecieron hace años, juntos harán grandes espectáculos. Bueno los dejaré para se conozcan. Me retiro.

Haly se retiró y ella se acercó a John. Extendió su mano hacia él.

MARY: Hola. Como el Sr. Haly dijo, soy Mary. Mucho gusto.

JOHN: ahh...ahh

**JOHN POV**

Vaya, Es la chica más hermosa que he visto. Tiene unos preciosos ojos marrones y un cabello muy lindo. Recuerdo que me ha saludado.

**FIN POV**

JOHN: Yo...yo...Yo soy...John Grayson. También me da gusto conocerte.

Ella sonríe de manera que John se queda con el corazón acelerado.

MARY: Bueno... ¿practicamos?

JOHN: Oh claro. Adelante.

John y Mary empezaron a practicar diferentes acrobacias, cosa que las que hacia Mary le fascinaban a John.

**Lejos de la Tierra...en el planeta de Tamaran**

En el planeta conocido como Tamaran, se encontraba, en un palacio un joven extraterrestre. Tenía puesto un traje plateado con morado. Su piel era algo naranja, ojos verdes y cabello rojo, que le llegaba hasta las orejas.

**MYRAND´R/SUNFIRE POV**

Soy Myrand´r, en otros idiomas mi nombre sería Sunfire, soy príncipe del planeta Tamaran. Somos una raza pacifica, pero si nos llaman a la guerra respondemos ante ello. Tengo 15 años y actualmente mis padres me escogen una prometida. La verdad no estoy listo para casarme, pero por ahora solo quieren asegurarse para que cuando tenga mayoría de edad pueda realizar el compromiso. En estas situaciones hablo con mi mejor amigo Galfore, él es como un hermano para mí.

**FIN DEL POV**

GALFORE: Sun ¿Qué sucede?

SUNFIRE: La verdad no estoy seguro de comprometerme ahora Galfore. Sé que como príncipe, debo seguir con el linaje y eso lo entiendo. Solo que no pensaba que sería tan pronto.

GALFORE: Sun. Hemos sido amigos desde pequeños, mi padre sirve al tuyo como su general. Yo te serviré más adelante, pero te digo reconocerás a una de esas jóvenes como tu prometida cuando la veas.

SUNFIRE: Ojala tengas razón.

Unos guardias entraron.

GUARDIA: Príncipe. Los reyes requieren su presencia.

SUNFIRE: En seguida.

GALFORE: Buena suerte, alteza.

Sunfire fue acompañado por los guardias y llevaron a la cámara donde estaban sus padres.

REINA: Oh Myrand´r. Hemos escogido a las jóvenes tamareanas más hermosa para ti.

Rey: Una de ellas será la afortunada en convertirse en tu futura esposa. Ven con nosotros. Elige a quien quieras.

Había una fila de tamareanas bien vestidas y arregladas. Sunfire si acepto que eran hermosas, pero ninguna la atraía. Se estaba aburriendo cuando una chica le llamó su atención.

SIRVIENTA: Disculpe mi Rey, pero el general requiere su presencia en este momento.

REY: Dígale que voy en seguida, sirvienta.

SIRVIENTA: Si su Alteza.

La sirvienta se estaba yendo no sin antes cruzar su mirada con el príncipe Sunfire. Al mirarse sintieron que pasaron horas. La tamareana tenía cabello negro largo, ojos violetas y llevaba puesto un traje tradicional del planeta, pero con rasgos de sirviente. No despegaban la mirada ambos tamareanos.

**SUNFIRE POV**

Ella es hermosa. En comparación de las que están aquí. ¿Cómo nunca antes la había visto? Parece que lleva trabajando recién. Somos de la misma edad. ¿Quién será?

**FIN DEL POV**

REY: Bien hijo. ¿Ya elegiste?

SUNFIRE: Ehh...mañana doy mi respuesta. Ya sé quién quiero que sea mi prometida.

REY: Muy bien. Jovencitas, pueden retirarse.

Las tameranas se fueron y el príncipe fue tras la joven sirviente. La buscaba por todo el palacio, pero no había rastros de ella.

SUNFIRE (pensando): ¿Dónde estará?

Caminó sin darse cuenta que tropezó con algo, mejor dicho alguien.

SUNFIRE: Disculpe...no vi...

No pudo terminar la oración debido a que era ella, la joven sirvienta que había visto en la cámara.

SIRVIENTA: No se disculpe. Fui yo quien no vi.

Se iba a parar cuando Sunfire puso su mano para ayudarla.

SUNFIRE: No fui mi error.

La sirvienta se paró y lo miró gentilmente.

SIRVIENTA: Gracias.

El príncipe estaba nervioso, pero quiso establecer una conversación.

SIRVIENTA: Bueno me retiro.

SUNFIRE: No, no. Espera.

SIRVIENTE: ¿Se le ofrece algo príncipe?

SUNFIRE: Si. No sabía que trabajabas aquí.

SIRVIENTA: Soy hija de una de las mucamas del palacio, su Alteza.

SUNFIRE: Ya veo.¿ Y cómo te llamas?

SIRVIENTA: Mi nombres es Luand´r, su Alteza. En lengua normal es Fairyfire.

SUNFIRE: Fairyfire...es un lindo nombre.

Luanrd´r/Fairyfire se sonrojó.

FAIRYFIRE: Gracias, su Alteza.

Sunfire puso su mano en la barbilla de ella levantando su mirada hacia la de él.

SUNFIRE: Dime Sunfire.

Ambos se acercaron y se besaron, no como contacto para conocimiento, sino como amor. El príncipe Sunfire (Myrand´r) se había enamorado de la sirvienta Fairyfire (Luand´r)... y recordó lo que le dijo Galfore.

"_Reconocerás a una de esas jóvenes como tu prometida cuando la veas"_

SUNFIRE (pensando): Si. Ella es. Ella será mi prometida, mi princesa, mi reina.

**ESTE FUE EL CAP 2 ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? PRIMERO LA INTRODUCCION DE CADA UNO PARA LUEGO LA AVENTURA DE SUS VIDAS. CLARO QUE AL PASO, VERAN ROMANCE EN CIERTOS PERSONAJES Y ALGUNOS FUTUROS HEROES. HASTA EL PROX CAP**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

**Gotham City**

Ángela llegó a su casa y encontró a su padre, como siempre, en un sillón tomando. Su madre estaba en la mesa sentada sin hacer nada. Ella pasó sin que se dieran cuenta de su presencia hasta que llegó a su habitación. Era pequeña, pero para ella con que hubiera cama y luz era suficiente.

Dejó sus cosas y decidió prender el pequeño televisor que tenía. Daban las noticias.

REPORTERO: Aquí Stephen Vale, con las noticias de la tarde. Hoy a las 6:30 se llevará a cabo la misa para honrar a los difuntos Thomas y Martha Wayne. Según los informes, su hijo, Bruce Wayne de 16 años estará presente junto con su guardián Alfred Pennyworth.

Ella decidió apagar el televisor y decidió ir por el libro que el Sr. Wilki le había dado.

ANGELA: A ver...LEYENDAS MAGICAS...Capitulo 1: Los demonios del inframundo. Desde tiempos inmemoriales los demonios han existido, son seres caídos que buscan poder, destrucción y tentación. El más conocido es Lucifer, por ser el primero de los caídos. Según los antiguos relatos de sus seguidores, engendró un descendiente tan maligno como él, su nombre es desconocido pero lo conocen como el seudónimo de Scath. Los demonios han combatido con fuerzas celestiales y ordenes sagradas, una de ellas era conocida como Azarath, liderados por la hechicera Azar. Dicen las leyendas que siguen en constante lucha para que el ser Scath no deje la dimensión infernal y haga del mundo mortal su dominio...

Angela termino de leer el capítulo y quedó asombrada.

ANGELA: Fascinante.

Continúo leyendo hasta que se quedó dormida.

**STAR CITY**

Mark se encontraba en la cafetería de la secundaria y unos chicos del equipo de football fueron hacia él.

CHICO 1: Miren...es el chico bestia... ¿Descubriste cómo reemplazar extremidades?

MARK: De hecho...si los humanos tuviéramos todas la habilidades animales. Podríamos...

Mark no pudo terminar porque el chico le dio un pastelazo en la cara. Los que estaban ahí se rieron.

CHICO: Disfruta el postre "chico bestia".

Se fueron, mientras Mark se limpiaba la cara con las servilletas. En eso llegó su mejor amigo.

DUANE: ¿Otras vez ellos?

MARK: Parece que mientras aumentan sus músculos, más pierden cerebro.

DUANE: ¿Sabes que te animara?...Hay fiesta en casa de Oliver Queen está noche. Invitó a todos.

MARK: Suena genial ir a la casa del ricachón, pero no, voy a ir a la tienda por...

DUANE: Marie va ir.

Mark se quedó estático.

DUANE: Vamos Mark. Haz querido pedirle una cita a Marie desde que hace tiempo. Se nota que te gusta y parece que a ella le gustas.

MARK: Que seamos inteligentes y que nos conozcamos mejor, no significa que haya...algo.

DUANE: A ella no le importa que te molesten. Sabe lo especial que eres. Lo sé porque cuando estaba pasando ella decía que le gustabas.

Mark casi se atoró con la ensalada.

MARK: ¿Enserio?

DUANE: ¿Alguna vez te he mentido?

En eso, vieron a Marie afuera de la cafetería, sentanda haciendo algunas notas en su cuaderno.

DUANE: Mira...allá está. Invítala.

MARK: Es que...no sé.

DUANE: Si no lo haces, publico que babeas por ella.

MARK: Lo haces...te voy a...

DUANE: Anda.

Mark se armó de valor y fue afuera de la cafetería. Marie seguía ahí escribiendo.

MARK: Hola Marie.

Ella lo miró y sonrió,

MARIE: Hola Mark.

Estaba nervioso, pero tenía que hacerlo y quería.

MARK: Sabes que Oliver Queen dará una fiesta en su casa hoy en la noche, así que...pues...

Marie hacia señas para saber que quería decirle.

MARK: ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

Lo había hecho. Mark Logan había invitado a Marie a la fiesta en casa de los Queen. Ella le sonrió.

MARIE: Me encantaría.

MARK: ¿Enserio?

MARIE: Si.

Mark trataba de contener la emoción.

MARK: Genial. ¿Pasó por ti a las 8?

MARIE: A las 8 está bien.

MARK: De acuerdo. Hasta entonces.

MARIE: Hasta entonces.

Marie se había después, luego Mark se estaba caminando en dirección contraria cuando había explotado de felicidad.

MARK: ¡SI! ¡OH SI! ¡ESO MARK! ¡ESO MARK! ¡LO LOGRASTE! ¡INVITASTE A MARIE!

Después de terminar de bailar y cantar de alegría se dio cuenta que unas chicas lo estaban viendo y se sintió avergonzado.

MARK: Tengan $20. No me vieron hacer eso.

Los aceptaron y continuaron con su camino. Mark regresó a la cafetería muy alegre.

**WASHINGTON D.C**

Las clases había terminado y Silas salió a reunirse con su amiga de la infancia Elionre. Le dio un abrazo.

SILAS: Elinore.

ELINORE: SY.

Caminaron a la heladería más cercana.

SILAS: De verdad adoro comer estos helados.

ELINORE: Jajaja. No comas mucho, porque podrías explotar.

SILAS: Jaja. Que graciosa.

ELINORE: ¿Cómo vas?

SILAS: Digamos que soy en número 1 en tecnología.

ELINORE: A ti siempre te gustaron esa clase de cosas.

SILAS: No mientas. Te conozco desde niños, también te fascina.

ELINORE: Si. Aunque en tu caso es diferente. Serás pasante en industrias Wayne.

SILAS: Veremos cómo va la situación.

Silas y Elinore continuaron comiendo helados y hablando.

**Blüdhaven**

John y Mary continuaban practicando las acrobacias. Ambos tenían talento.

JOHN: Eres buena.

MARY: Mira esto.

Mary hizo unas piruetas y lanzamientos que dejaron a John con la boca abierta. Al final de la acrobacia termino muy cerca de John.

MARY: ¿Qué te pareció?

JOHN: Ah...ah...

Estaba tan cerca de él que parecía que sus labios se iban a rozar. Ambos estaban sonrojados, pero no se movían. Hasta que por impulso, John le agarró la mano a Mary y se besaron. A ella parecía que le gustaba al igual que Mark. Terminaron de besarse hasta que se rieron.

MARY: Mi primer día aquí y ya tengo novio.

JOHN: Llevo casi toda mi vida aquí y tengo mi primera novia.

Ambos continuaron riéndose y decidieron cambiarse para salir un rato.

**Lejos de la Tierra...en el planeta de Tamaran**

Sunfire y Fairyfire terminaron de besarse. Ambos lo disfrutaron, pero ella se sentía incomoda.

FAIRYFIRE: Su Alteza...digo...Sunfire. Esto está mal. Yo soy una sirvienta y tú eres el príncipe de Tamaran. No puedes comprometerte con una sirvienta.

SUNFIRE: Mis padres dijeron que escogiera a una chica que estuviera presente. Y te escogí, estuviste ahí, nunca dijeron que fuera obligatoriamente ellas.

FAIRYFIRE: No lo sé.

Sunfire la sostuvo del mentón.

SUNFIRE: Fairy. Tú me gustas.

FAIRYFIRE: Tú también me gustas.

Como ya era de noche en Tamaran, ambos decidieron ir a ver el hermoso paisaje. Él haría todo lo posible para que Fairyfire se convirtiera en princesa.

**BUENO. ESTE FUE EL CAP. ESTE HA SIDO UN CAP DE ROMANCE, DONDE LOS PADRES CONOCEN A LAS PERSONAS CON QUIENES VAN A PASAR EL RESTO DE SUS VIDAS (ARELLA/ANGELA ES EXCEPCION) O LO QUE TIENE PORQUE YA SABEN. NO SE PREOCUPEN. LA AGRUPACION SERÁ PRONTO Y ENFRENTARÁN A SU ENEMIGO. HASTA EL PROX CAP.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

**Tamaran**

Sunfire caminaba con Fairyfire hacia la sala del trono donde los padres del príncipe se encontraban. Fairyfire estaba nerviosa, ya que hizo todo lo posible para estar bien arreglada.

SUNFIRE: No te preocupes Fairy.

FAIRYFIRE: Es que...soy una sirvienta, no una princesa.

SUNFIRE: Las jóvenes que estaban ahí no eran princesas, además quiero decirles que ya escogí a mi prometida.

FAIRYFIRE (sonrojada): De acuerdo.

Ambos entraron a la sala principal donde estaban los tronos y ahí sentados se encontraban los reyes.

SUNFIRE: Padre, madre ya elegí una prometida.

REY: Bien hijo

Ambos reyes miraron a Fairyfire, no la reconocían mucho por haberse arreglado.

REINA: ¿Quién está jovencita?

SUNFIRE: Su nombre es Luand´r/Fairyfire. Ella es mi prometida.

REY: Se parece a...

El rey la reconoció como la sirvienta de aquella cámara. Se puso serio.

REY: Jovencita Fairyfire ¿Podrías dejarnos un momento a solas con nuestro hijo?

FAIRYFIRE: Eh, si su Alteza.

Estaba muy nerviosa, pero Sunfire le dio una mirada tranquila para que se le pasara. Como dijo el rey, ella se retiró

REY: Hijo, nosotros respetamos tus decisiones. Te apoyamos, pero no nos parece adecuado que te cases con una sirvienta.

SUNFIRE: Dijiste que podía casarme con la chica que estuviera presente. La elegí a ella.

REINA: ¿Hijo estas seguro? 

SUNFIRE: Padre, madre, la elegí porque estoy enamorado. Deberian entenderlo.

Sus padres se miraron. No sabían que decir.

REY: Hijo, retírate. Hablaremos de eso mañana.

SUNFIRE: Pero padre...

REY: Por favor. Retírate.

Sunfire tenía que obedecer, no solo porque eran sus padres sino porque también eran sus reyes. Salió de la cámara principal y se encontró afuera con Fairyfire.

FAIRYFIRE: ¿Y cómo salió todo?

SUNFIRE: Me darán la respuesta mañana.

FAIRYFIRE: La verdad no sé si está bien.

SUNFIRE: No te preocupes. Todo va estar bien.

Estaban caminando por el palacio con las manos agarradas cuando escucharon un estruendo. Estaban atacando Tamaran. Corrieron por el pasadizo y los guardias corrieron hacia afuera para combatir las fuerzas que atacaban. Sunfire se encontró con Galfore.

GALFORE: Príncipe, debo sacarte de aquí.

SUNFIRE: ¿Qué sucede Galfore? ¿Quién nos ataca?

GALFORE: Gordanians

Al escuchar esto, Sunfire encendió las bocinas para avisar al reino completo.

SUNFIRE: ¡GORDANIANS!

Ese llamado hizo que las familias se pusieran a salvo y algunos tamareanos salieran a pelear. Estaban ante una invasión.

SUNFIRE: Fairy, tenemos que irnos.

Galfore condujo a Sunfire y Fairyfire lejos del campo de batalla.

SUNFIRE: ¿Mi padre?

GALFORE: Salió delante para guiar a las fuerzas. Tu madre está con las mujeres preparando los torrentes.

Fairyfire: ¿Adónde nos llevas?

GALFORE: A un transporte. Irán lejos de Tamaran hasta que esto termine.

Era la medida para proteger el linaje de los reyes de Tamaran. La prioridad era mantener al joven príncipe a salvo, pero ahora era poner a una más, su no reconocida prometida.

**STAR CITY**

En su casa, Mark se había arreglado para poder ir por Marie. Estaba tan emocionado de por estar con ella en la fiesta de Oliver Queen. Tenía puesto un polo verde oscuro con cuello, un bléiser negro, jeans azules y zapatos grises con negro. Se despidió de sus padres y fue caminando hasta la casa de Marie. Toco la puerta y abrió su madre.

MARK: Hola señora...vengo por Marie para ir la fiesta en casa de los Queen.

MADRE DE MARIE: Si. Le aviso que ya llegaste. ¡Marie! ¡Mark ya vino!

En eso, Marie bajo y Mark se quedó con la boca abierta. Llevaba un puesto una blusa, shorts y ballerinas. Ella le sonrió, pero él no dejaba de mirarla.

MARIE: Mark ¿Estás bien?

Salió del trance.

MARK: Eh...Si, sí. Estoy bien. Te ves...linda.

MARIE (sonrojada): Gracias. Este... ¿nos vamos?

MARK: Oh sí, jeje

Marie le agarro el brazo a Mark, este mismo se quedó pasmado por eso pero volvió en sí, fueron caminando hasta ir a la mansión de Oliver Queen.

Cuando llegaron, la fiesta ya había empezado y todos los estudiantes se divertiían con la música, la comida, la piscina, etc.

MARIE: Está increíble.

MARK: Si, cool.

En eso vieron al anfitrión acercarse a ellos.

OLIVER QUEEN: Mark, Marie, me da gusto que vinieran.

MARIE: Hola Oliver.

MARK: Hola Queen.

OLIVER QUEEN: Bueno, disfruten la fiesta. Tengo que revisar la otra sección.

Queen se fue al otro lado y ellos continuaron viendo cómo iba la fiesta. La música le atrajo a Marie.

MARIE: Amo esa canción. Vamos Mark.

MARK: Es que bailar no es...wow.

No pudo terminar porque Marie lo arrastró hasta la pista de baile y empezaron a sacudirse. Marie bailaba bien, pero Mark no se movía mucho. Sin embargo, decidió hacer todo lo posible para que ella estuviera feliz. Comenzó a dejarse llevar por la música y le salían los pasos. Mark y Marie bailaban bien entre todos los invitados.

**GOTHAM CITY**

Ángela estaba dormida cuando un ruido en su ventana la hace despertar. No estaba segura, pero sospechaba de quién era. Se levantó y fue hacia su ventana, subió la cortina y era justo la persona que sospechaba, una chica de pelo oscuro con un traje negreo ajustado. Abrió su ventana

CHICA: Hola Ángela.

ANGELA: Hola Selina.

Era una de sus amigas de barrio, Selina Kyle.

ANGELA: ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

SELINA: ¿Tan tarde? Son las 6:45. Esto es Gotham, aquí oscurece a partir de la 6.

ANGELA: Como sea ¿Qué pasa?

SELINA: Ricos se reúnen para la misa de los Wayne. Será una mina de oro fácil.

ANGELA: ¿Robarás a los ricos mientras muestran sus respetos?

SELINA: Solo están ahí por publicidad y por acciones. No tienen corazón ¿Qué dices? ¿Me acompañas? Necesitas dinero para nuevos libros.

ANGELA (pensando): Es verdad. A veces siento que yo misma me mantengo, mientras mis padres apenas pagan mis estudios. Lo peor de la secundaria es que, junto con todos los alumnos, tengo que soportar los molestos acertijos de Edward y las rarezas de Crane. No tengo opción.

ANGELA: Bien, pero es muy de noche y además…

SELINA: No pasará nada, si es que no nos metemos en los territorios de Falcone y Maroni. Ponte algo de ropa oscura.

Se pone unos pantalones y blusa negra y se cubre con una chaqueta larga igual de negra.

ANGELA: Andando.

Ángela y Selina salen por la ventana. Ella sabe que sus padres no notarán su ausencia.

**Blüdhaven**

John y Mary la pasaban bien en un café, conversaban de muchas cosas, de sus gustos, pasados y planes en el futuro. Terminaron y salieron.

JOHN: El circo de Haly siempre ha sido mi hogar y espero que así sea siempre.

MARY: Tienes una buena vida.

John no pudo evitar en agarrarle la mano y eso hizo que Mary se sonrojara, pero no la soltó.

JOHN: Ahora eres parte de ella.

Se miran tiernamente mientras se besan a la luz de la Luna.

**WASHINGTON D.C**

Silas y Elinore caminaron hasta llegar sus respectivas casas no sin antes hablar acerca de sus planes para este verano.

SILAS: Será bueno relajarse un tiempo no crees.

ELINORE: De hecho.

SILAS: Entonces…hasta mañana.

ELINORE: Hasta mañana guapo.

Le da un beso en la mejilla y entra a su casa. Silas se retira mientras dice su expresión favorita.

SILAS: BOOYA.

**GOTHAM CITY**

Ángela y Selina ya habían llegado a la iglesia donde ahora todos los ricos estaban afuera. Conversaban y hablaban de negocios. A ambas no les fue difícil mezclarse entre ellos por sus ropas.

SELINA: Yo me encargo, no te metas en problemas.

ANGELA: Como si quisiera.

Selina se escabulle usando entre las personas mientras ella hace lo que sabe hacer: robar. Ángela no sabe por qué es su amiga, tal vez es porque ella fue la primera chica que conoció que la hizo sentir querida y luego le siguieron las pocas amigas que hizo en la primaria y que por fortuna aún tiene en la secundaria.

De repente Ángela se paralizó, como si algo dentro de ella la estuviera llamando. No sabía que era, pero la voz se quebró y se escuchó una siniestra. Hablaba en lengua muerta.

VOZ: _MORS OMNES PERVENISSET. RATIO EST TERRA, ET ERIT. MULTIPLICAVIT, ET INITIUM FUTURI GEMMAM INCIPIT._

Significa: **La muerte les llegara a todos. La tierra y toda esta dimensión será mía. La gema ya vendrá y mis números aumentan El primer paso empieza.**

Ángela entendió, pero no sabía de qué gema o qué paso, se asustaba viendo imágenes terribles cuando…Salió del trance debido a que un joven le tocó el hombro.

JOVEN: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ángela volteó.

ANGELA: Si…estoy bien. Espera…tú eres…Bruce Wayne.

BRUCE: Si, un placer conocerte….

Ángela no pudo evitar sonrojarse, para tener 16 años, era muy apuesto.

ANGELA: Soy….soy….Ángela….Ángela Roth.

Bruce sonrió.

BRUCE: Bonito nombre, Ángela.

ANGELA (sonrojada): Bueno….gracias. (Pensando): No puedo creerlo. Hablo con Bruce Wayne. (Hablando): Lamento lo de tus padres Bruce. No era justo lo que les pasó.

BRUCE: Lo sé. Fue un evento muy horrible en mi vida.

ANGELA: Espero que el responsable pague con su vida.

Bruce se puso serio.

BRUCE: Asesinarlo no cambiaría nada. Además, eso no sería justicia, mucha sangre ya sería derramada.

ANGELA: Entiendo.

En eso, el mayordomo de Bruce lo llamó.

ALFRED: Amo Bruce, es hora de irnos. Recuerde que tiene compromisos.

BRUCE: Voy enseguida. Bueno, un placer conocerte Ángela.

ANGELA: Si, también. Adiós.

BRUCE: Adios.

Bruce se dirigió hacia su limosina y Alfred arrancó. Angela vio como la limosina se iba.

SELINA: Vaya.

Angela se asustó y vio a Selina atrás de ella.

SELINA: Me voy un rato y coqueteas con el niño rico de Wayne.

ANGELA (sonrojada al tope): ¿YO? ¿COQUETEAR? NO NO, PARA NADA. ES SOLO UN CHICO QUE SE CRUZÓ, SOLO ESO.

SELINA (riendo): Para alguien que no le interesa ese chico, estas muy roja.

ANGELA: Vámonos.

Se retiraron y Angela entró por la ventana de su habitación. No había bulla, por suerte. Sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en Bruce.

ANGELA: ¿Por qué pienso en él? Un chico como él jamás se figaría en alguien como yo.

Mientras que en la mansión de los Wayne. Bruce estaba entrenando. Ese era el compromiso.

BRUCE (pensando): Angela es bonita. Ojalá le hubiera preguntado más acerca de ella. Pero debo concentrarme en mi meta. Gotham necesita, no un héroe, sino un símbolo.

Entrenaba mientras los murciélagos le rodeaban.

**EN EL ESPACIO….**

Sunfire y Fairyfire estaban en la nave de emergencia. No sabían si regresar o no.

SUNFIRE: Debemos regresar. Tamaran está en problemas.

FAIRYFIRE: Pero, Sun…no sabemos manejar está cosa.

Sunfire trató todo lo posible por manejar bien la nave, pero nada. Por accidente apretó un botón y las luces parpadearon de color rojo.

FAIRYFIRE: ¿Qué pasa?

SUNFIRE: El piloto automatico….se activo.

PILOTO: BUSCANDO PLANETA MAS CERCANO A LA UBICACIÓN. PLANETA ENCONTRADA. TIEMPO ESTIMADO 17 HORAS.

SUNFIRE: No. Queremos volver a Tamaran.

El piloto automatico activo la secuencia de viaje haciéndolo imposible de parar. Su destino era ir a un planeta de colores azul y verde.

FAIRYFIRE: ¿Qué planeta será?

SUNFIRE: Ojalá lo supiera.

La nave siguió su camino hacia el planeta.

**EN OTRA DIMENSION.**

Un hechicero corrió rápido hacia la cámara de la gran hechicera Azar, quien estaba meditando.

HECHICERO: Maestra Azar. Hay problemas.

AZAR: Lo sé. El orden se deshace, las dimensiones se concentran más y más.

HECHICERO: Nunca hemos sentido esto.

AZAR: Algo se está surgiendo….algo….siniestro.

**EN UNA DIMESION DE FUEGO Y MUERTE**

Demonio: Maestro ….el amo ordena.

Un demonio imponente se levanta.

DEMONIO IMPONENTE: Ha comenzado….la fase 1.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

**STAR CITY**

Mark y Marie se habían divertido tanto en la fiesta que aun recordaban todo en el camino de vuelta a casa. Mark estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Esperaba el momento preciso para declarase. Tenía miedo que ella lo rechazara, se conocían desde hace tiempo, no quería arruinar su amistad con ella. Pero no quería decir "si hubiera", era ahora o nunca.

Mark acompaño a Marie a su casa donde se estaban despidiendo.

MARIE: Fue una buena fiesta. Oliver sí que sabe hacerlas.

MARK: Asi parece.

MARIE: Bueno…adiós.

Marie estaba a punto de entrar cuando...

MARK: Marie espera.

Se volteó.

MARIE: Si ¿qué pasa?

MARK: Quiero decirte algo.

MARIE: ¿SI?

El corazón de Mark latía fuertemente. Parecía que se le iba a salir, también sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

MARK: Quiero decirte….que yo….

MARIE: Mark.

MARK: ¿Ah?

MARIE (sonrojada): Déjame ayudarte.

Marie fue hacia él, puso sus brazos alrededor y le besó en los labios. Mark abrió bien los ojos pensando que era un sueño, pero no. En ese instante, puso sus manos en la cadera de Marie y cerró igual que ella sus ojos. Sabía lo que significaba. Terminaron de besarse, pero estaban abrazados.

MARK: Me gustas mucho Marie.

MARIE: Tú también me gustas Mark.

MARK: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

MARIE: Claro.

Se besaron de nuevo y se despidieron por hoy.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…**

**STAR CITY**

Mark se levantó muy animado. Como era fin de semana, podía pasar tiempo con Marie, ahora que ya era su novia. Salió de su casa y fue a la de Marie. Llevaba puesto un polo morado con una chaqueta negra, pantalones negros y zapatos grises. Mientras caminaba, no dejaba de pensar en Marie. Su mente estaba llena la relación que ahora tenía. Toco la puerta y Marie apareció sonriente. Llevaba puesto un conjunto de blusa blanca y shorts morados.

MARIE: Hola Mark.

MARK: Hola Marie.

Le da un beso en la mejilla.

MARK: ¿Lista?

MARIE: Claro.

Se tomaron de la mano y fueron juntos al parque. Algunos de sus compañeros de la secundaria los vieron y no lo creían. El llamado "nerd" de Mark Logan era novio de Marie, una de las chicas más bellas y populares de la secundaria de Star City, Muchos hubieran esperado que saliera con Oliver Queen, no con un chico experto en animales.

**Blüdhaven**

John se levantó y decidió ir a caminar un poco. Se puso su ropa de civil. Un polo de color rojo, pantalón verde y una camina de color amarillo. Fue a la tienda de Mary a ver si quería ir con él. Cuando entro vio que ya estaba practicando.

JOHN: Mary, voy a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, ¿me acompañas?

MARY: No, gracias John. Voy a quedarme un rato practicando. No vemos luego.

JOHN: Hasta luego.

John antes de irse le aviso a su hermano y a Haly que saldría, quería pensar en lo que le deparará el futuro.

**WASHINGTON DC.**

Silas estaba listo para sus clases en la universidad. Llevaba un polo gris con blanco y unos shorts azules. Cuando entro a su aula. El profesor pidió silencio ya que iba a dar un anuncio.

PROFESOR: Buenos alumnos, esta es la noticia. El próximo mes, daremos una excursión a los laboratorios S.T.A.R en Central City. Esto será importante para aquellos que quieran obtener créditos.

SILAS (pensando): S.T.A.R, el mejor laboratorio de la historia.

Silas prestó atención a cada uno de los detalles.

**COAST CITY**

Sunfire había despertado, después del aterrizaje forzoso de la nave. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Fairyfire inconstiente.

SUNFIRE: ¿Fairy, estás bien? Despierta.

Fairyfire comenzó a abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Sunfire y lo abrazó.

FAIRYFIRE: Estamos bien, pero ¿Dónde estamos?

SUNFIRE: Es lo que vamos a averiguar.

Ambos tamarianos salieron de la nave y vieron que estaba en un lugar lleno de áreas verde y cielo azul.

FAIRYFIRE: No se parece nada a Tamaran este planeta.

Notaron que había civilización más adelante.

SUNFIRE: Quizá los que estén ahí puedan ayudarnos.

Usaron sus poderes de volar para ir a ese lugar, en ese planeta de le llaman ciudad. Vieron un letrero.

FAIRYFIRE: Bienvenidos a Coast City. Debe ser el planeta.

SUNFIRE: Busquemos respuestas.

Caminaron entre las personas, pero parecían ignorarlas y además algunos los miraban de forma extraña. Sunfire vio a una chica y le pregunto lo que quería.

SUNFIRE: Disculpe criatura, pero ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué planeta es este?

La chica no entendía nada, ya que para los humanos, el lenguaje de Tamaran es completamente distinto.

FAIRYFIEE: Creo que no te entiende.

SUNFIRE: Probemos con el contacto labial.

Fairyfire vio a un chico que se acercaba y unió sus labios con los de él. Lo mismo hizo Fairyfire con la chica. Ambos humanos se sorprendieron que 2 extraños los besaran. Mientras que ambos tamarianos ganaba conocimiento acerca del planeta mediante ese "beso". Se llamaba Tierra, y era un planeta no tan desarrollado como el suyo, parecía que estaba solos en eso. Al haber obtenido el lenguaje que hablaban los humanos, separaron sus labios de ellos.

SUNFIRE: Creo que ellos no pueden ayudarnos,

FAIRYFIRE: Así parece.

Decidieron volver a la nave, pero los chicos que besaron los miraban con corazones en los ojos.

CHICO Y CHICA: LLAMAME.

FAIRYFIRE: ¿Llámame? ¿Qué es eso?

SUNFIRE: Supongo que ese es su forma de decir adiós

**GOTHAM CITY**

Los rayos del sol le llegaron a Angela a los ojos. Como era fin de semana, no iría a la escuela, eso le alegraba por muchas razones, las principales eran: Nada de acertijos del "raro" de Edward Nygma, los intentos de sustos de Crane, con esas ideas de miedo, las ideas de plantas de Pamela y es chico transferido que solo sabe que su apellido es Cobblepot.

Se puso su ropa favorita, una blusa azul oscuro, jeans negros y zapatos azules. Bajaba las escaleras y vio lo mismo de siempre. Su padre en el sofá dormido con una botella de licor en su mano.

MADRE DE ANGELA: No lo despiertes, sino el diablo estará en la casa.

ANGELA (pensando): Pero si ya lo está.

Solo le sirvió un plato sencillo. Su madre le obligo a rezar antes y comenzó a comer.

MADRE DE ANGELA: Espero que dejaras de ser sacrílega.

ANGELA: Madre, me fascina las ideas de la hechicería, acéptalo.

MADRE DE ANGELA (enojada): DIOS TE CASTIGARA POR ESO ANGELA.

ANGELA (pensando): ¿Por qué no tengo una familia normal?

Termino de comer y sin que su madre se lo permitiera, salió de la casa. No temía que la asaltaran a pesar que en Gotham asaltar donde fuera. Tenía ganas de llorar. No soportaba estar ahí con esa persona que por desgracia eran sus padres. Por casualidad se tropezó con alguien.

ANGELA: Disculpe no fue mi intención.

SEÑOR: No se preocupe. ¿Se encuentra bien jovencita?

ANGELA: Si estoy bien-vio su placa-¿Es policía?

SEÑOR: Si, me llamo Gordon, James Gordon.

ANGELA: Estoy bien, señor Gordon.

GORDON: Bien, tenga más cuidado.

Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un parque abandonado. Se sentó en uno de los columpios y comenzó a pensar.

ANGELA: A veces me gustaría poder tener una familia de verdad.

**EN LA DIMENSION DE FUEGO.**

DEMONIO IMPONENTE: La gema esta lista. La energía oscura le ha dado suficiente poder.

Los demonios estaban listos para completar su plan, pero un destello detuvo el proceso. De la luz salió la hechicera Azar.

AZAR: No volemos a encontrar Deadhole.

Las manos de Deadhole se convirtieron en sables

DEADHOLE: Azar, ¿no se supone que debes estar en tu paraíso de Azarath?

AZAR: Cuando el orden del universo cambia….las fuerzas a lado de Dios actúan. Lucifer no traerá perdición a las dimensiones.

El demonio se rio.

DEADHOLE: ¿Quién dice que obedecemos a Lucifer?

AZAR: ¿Quién es tu amo? ¿Dónde está?

DEADHOLE: Él está en todas partes.

Azar sintió una presencia oscura más poderosa de la que emanaba la misma dimensión. Vio una nube negra y roja oscura. Salió una voz de ella, hablaba en lengua muerta.

VOZ: BELLUM PROPE EST, HOC EST DAEMONES, MEUM ERIT DE NOCTE CONSURGENS, ET GEMMA FOVERI

(Significado: **la guerra está cerca, mis demonios están aumentando y la gema será engendrada**)

Azar usó sus poderes para poder protegerse de la energía oscura que emanaba la nube. De la nube comenzó a formarse un símbolo. Una S. Después salieron 4 ojos. Azar sabía quién era.

AZAR: El demonio Scath, o debería decir….Trigon, hijo de Lucifer.

Salieron manos espectrales de fuego para atacarla, pero ella se defendió con sus poderes de luz. Deadhole estaba por activar la gema, pero Azar lanzó un conjugo blanco que chocó con la gema.

AZAR: No dejaré que tú y tu amo destruyan las dimensiones.

DEADHOLE: ¡No! ¡La gema!

La energía que emanaba la gema al chocar con de Azar hizo que se partiera en 5 pedazos y desaparecieron, junto con Azar.

DEADHOLE: Mi señor, haré que mis legiones busquen los fragmentos para….

Trigon lo detuvo

TRIGON: QUIN EAMUS GEMA ELIGO. ESTO, QUI EST, ET NON IMPORTANT, ET MORTE FREE PERVENIET

(Significado: **NO, DEJEMOS QUE LA GEMA ESCOJA. SEA QUIÉN SEA, NO IMPORTARÁ, LA MUERTE LLEGARÁ Y SERÉ LIBRE**)

DEADHOLE: Si, mi señor.

**AZARATH.**

Azar se teletransportó de nuevo a su reino, donde los monjes y hechiceros fueron a ayudarla.

MONJE: Azar, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

AZAR: La gema de la oscuridad iba a ser utilizada por Trigon. Intenté destruirla, pero al chocar las energías de luz y oscuridad, la rompieron de pedazos y desaparecieron.

MONJE: ¿Dónde se encuentran?

AZAR: No lo…sé. Las gemas cayeron en lugares diferentes de la Tierra. ¿Quién sabe qué hará la gema a aquellos que la encuentren?

**Star City.**

Mark y Marie caminaban mientras vieron una cosa brillante en el suelo.

MARIE: ¿Qué es eso?

MARK: Veamos

Mark agarró el fragmento de la gema y comenzó a brillar.

MARIE: ¿Qué sucede?

Mark y Marie estaban algo asustados y ese fragmento soltó un destello que los hizo desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

**GOTHAM CITY**

Ángela seguía en el columpio cuando sintió una energía extraña Miró a su alrededor pero no vio nada. Sin embargo esa energía era muy fuerte como para ignorarla. Se concentró y vio un pedazo de la gema en el suelo.

ANGELA: ¿Qué es eso?

Ángela agarró ese fragmento y una luz intensa se la llevó, no hubo nadie que viera como ella había desaparecido.

**WASHINGTON DC.**

Silas estaba en el campus de la universidad haciendo sus apuntes cuando vio en el suelo un objeto brillante.

SILAS: ¿Una roca brillante?

Silas agarró el fragmento, pero al hacerlo, desapareció.

**Blüdhaven**

John caminaba tranquilamente por la calles de la ciudad cuando cerca de los botes de basura, vio un objeto brillante. Pensó que era una moneda.

JOHN: ¿Será mi día de suerte?

John agarró el objeto sin saber que era un fragmento de la gema, comenzó a brilla asustándolo y la luz lo desapareció.

**COAST CITY**

Sunfire y Fairyfire estaban tratando de arreglar su nave para volver a Tamaran y ayudar al rey contra los gordanians. Mientras lo intentaban, Fairyfire vio una parte de la gema.

FAIRYFIRE: Mira Sun.

Sunfire volteo y vio el fragmento también, pensó que sería útil.

SUNFIRE: Puede que eso ayude a reparar la nave.

Sunfire tomo la gema y comenzó a brillar, Fairyfire se asustó porque esa energía también le rodeaba.

FAIRYFIRE: Sun, ¿qué sucede?

No pudo responder porque ambos desaparecieron dejando la nave en medio de la nada.

**EN ALGUN LUGAR**

Mark había despertado y vio que estaba en un lugar muy extraño, con estatuas y paredes estilos medievales. Vio a Marie a su costado.

MARK: ¿Marie estás bien?

Marie despertó y al ver a Mark lo abrazó de alegría.

MARIE: Si, pero ¿qué fue eso?

MARK: Ojala lo supiera.

Escucharon un murmullo y vieron a otro chico ahí, era John. También había despertado con un poco de dolor.

JOHN: Vaya, no era la suerte que quería.

Él notó a Mark y a Marie, pero vieron a otros 2 al fondo que despertaban, Sunfire y Fairyfire.

FAIRYFIRE: ¿Qué fue eso?

SUNFIRE: ¿Este planeta podría ser más extraño?

Ambos tamareanos vieron a los otros 3, cuando también escucharon otro murmullo. A la derecha de Sunfire despertaba Silas.

SILAS: Debí quedarme dormido…. ¿O tal vez sigo soñando?

Dijo esto al verlos, por último y no menos importante, Angela despertaba algo irritada y confundida.

ANGELA: ¿Por qué todo lo raro me pasa a mí?

Angela vio a sus demás acompañantes. Se miraron con caras extrañas y algo confusas.

MARK, MARIE, JOHN, SUNFIRE, FAIRYFIRE, SILAS ANGELA: ¿DÓNDE ESTAMOS Y QUIÉNES SON USTEDES?

**BUENO ESTE FUE EL CAP 5. AL FIN LA ESPERA TERMINÓ. LOS PADRES DE NUESTRO JOVENES HEROES SE ENCUENTRAN POR PRIMERA. LOS JOVENES TITANES ORIGINALES LES ESPERA LA AVENTURA DE SUS VIDAS**


End file.
